Wedding drama
by kanista
Summary: Kyoko confesses her true feelings about Ren to Lory. but he's having none of it and forces her into an arranged marriage. Please review!


**RIGHT. I M TIRED OF THIS LOVE STORY GOING IN CIRCLES,SO I DECIDED TO SPEED THINGS UP A BIT! ENJOY!**

"Bye Kyoko! See you at lunch?".

Kyoko smiled and nodded at Ren before she made her way to the LME building. Ren stared after her a tender though sad smile on his face. _If only he could tell her….._

Kyoko sighed as she walked through the doors of LME. She was 18 now, a successful actress , with good friends , and best of all… she no longer cared about her revenge plans. But something was still missing, something important. And she knew what it was…or rather _who_ it was. Ren.

They had known each other for nearly two years. He had not just been her mentor, but also her best friend. But though they were on first name basis, she still felt walls between them. Walls that just wouldn't come down. Ren's friendship did not satisfy her anymore. She wanted his heart. She wanted to be part of his life, not as a friend, but as his love…and the longer she dilly-dallied, the sooner someone else would win his heart. And the mere thought of Ren with another girl…._If only I could tell him!,_ she thought, frustrated with herself.

She put on her best 'happy' face before entering the president's office.

"Welcome Kyoko! Come in,come in!",the president waved her enthusiastically to a chair. Kyoko smiled at him affectionately. The president was like the father she had never had. Like Ren he was always there for her.

The president looked at her keenly."Something bothering you young lady?" Kyoko laughed.

The president knew her too well. "No. nothing.",she replied."AAAAAAh! Then is it some_one_?",he said significantly. Kyoko grinned at him ,half amused, half exasperated. There was just no hiding anything from the president.

"Yes.", she admitted ,"And his name is Ren. Happy?"

The president cheered inwardly before he realized that something else was wrong.

"What's the matter?",he asked her.

Kyoko sighed again."I don't think he can think of me as anything more than a friend."(The president nearly snorted at the very idea of Ren thinking of Kyoko as 'only a friend') "And well, who can blame him? He's a million girls dream .He can get anyone better than me. He's too _good_ for me." She began to sniffle with self –pity.

The president felt ready to explode when he heard her little speech.

_Are you nuts? Japan's no.1 actor is madly in love with you. And when you're ready to return your feelings,you're just walking away from him?_

"Well?".Kyoko looked up in surprise. The president had never spoken to her so coldly or looked at her with so much contempt.

"We just cannot have that can we?" ,he continued.

"wh..what do you mean?",kyoko asked,horrified at his tone.

" I mean that since you've got over the trauma of your first _love_ ",Kyoko flinched at the way he spat out the word 'love'," I can't have you mooning after a man when you know you can never have his heart! The only solution out of this nonsense is-Marriage!".

Kyoko stared at him in disbelief."Surely you are joking ?", she asked hopefully.

"Indeed I am not! Now get out and let me do my work .I shall send your photos to prospective bridegrooms and have you married off this month at the very least."

Kyoko left the president's office unable to process what had just happened. After all that he had done for her, how could she possibly refuse him?

**Meanwhile..**

The president called Mr. yashiro and Kanae to his office.

"kyoko's bulb has finally lit",he told them ,"unfortunately,she is having a hard time accepting it. So we'll need to give Ren and Kyoko a little push. KYOKO'S MARRIAGE!".

The two gaped at him before comprehension dawned on their faces,

Mr. Yashiro grinned."Who will be the groom?",he asked.

"Oh,we'll find an actor. Kanae and Maria can be the bridesmaids .Yashiro, you will inform Ren on the day of the wedding .He'll come running to stop the wedding. I'll be the Father.",the president beamed at them."well?",he demanded,"is it a great idea or not?".

Kanae and nodded to bring those two idiots in love together.

**1 WEEK LATER**

Kyoko looked nervously at the president. She hadn't gotten over their last meeting.

"Well ,I've found a bridegroom for you. The wedding will take place on the 30'th of this month. He is a good man and will keep you happy. Now please leave."

Kyoko started to ask the man's name, but stopped. The president's cold and distant manner stung her. But the fact that she was soon to be married saddened her.

She tried to wholeheartedly enjoy the wedding preparations,but could not find it in her heart to do so.

**THE DAY OF THE WEDDING**

"**C**heer up Kyoko! It's your wedding day!",Kanae said as she handed kyoko a beautiful bouquet.

Kyoko tried to smile but could'nt. She hated everything about the wedding. The gown, the groom whom she hadn't met ,the bouquet…

As she walked towards the groom she wished that her feet was chained to the ground. When she heard the Father recite their vows, she felt a wave of anger. _Well I'll be darned if I'm going to marry this fool!_

"do you takethis man to be your lawfully wedded husband?",The Father asked her.

Kyoko held her head high and said loudly hoping that the world would hear her,"NO!".

The guests turned their heads in confusion,Along with Kyoko someone else had shouted 'no'.

Kyoko's heart leapt with joy, when she saw Ren standing at the door.

He walked towards her, his face twisted with anger and pain.

"Kyoko,why are you doing this? You don't even know him!".

"Ren, I'm not marrying him. And I need to tell you something. I love _you_." Ren stared at her in disbelief.

Happiness filled every bit of him as he swept her off her feet and kissed her. As he looked down at her she smiled at him.

"come home with me,",he whispered,"and then take off that damned dress!"

**WEEEELLL,I'M NOT TOOO SATISFIED BUT I DID MY BEST SO PLEASE TAKE PITY ON ME!**


End file.
